


Iridescent

by NovaCaelum



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Zelos hoped that Lloyd's words were still plain, that this was all some stupid misunderstanding...





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: **"I’m not good enough for you. This is wrong."** from this [prompt list](https://caelumswriting.tumblr.com/post/150743826404/rpmememaker-bitter-soulmate-prompts-because).

_"I trust you."_ Those words almost glittered on Zelos' forearm, he'd only ever heard them once, the letters flushed a vibrant red and he thought it was stupidly poetic, a colour he disliked so much was staining his skin like that. But it perfectly matched Lloyd's personality. He wondered what Lloyd's words were, which colour had brought them to life. Zelos hadn't even brought it up yet, and he always kept his words hidden beneath long sleeves. He hoped that Lloyd's words were still plain, that this was all some stupid misunderstanding, and as they were sat right now, eating, Zelos couldn't help but take in Lloyd's appearance, trying to spot the words etched on tanned skin.

"Hey bud," He found himself speaking and Lloyd looked up from where his eyes had been scanning a textbook, brows raised; Zelos couldn't help but feel a little breathless for a moment, Lloyd always had that effect on him, "Can I show you something?" It was probably best to get this over with, Zelos needed to know, so he could pretend it was some big joke and know for sure that Lloyd wasn't his soulmate; it was better that way.

Lloyd nodded, finishing his mouthful of food, "Yeah, of course," Zelos took a deep breath and slowly rolled up the sleeve, revealing the bright-red words to Lloyd, "Zelos, you--"

"It happened when you told me that. You love red, don't you? It's very fitting for you," He laughed, it dying on his lips when Lloyd reached out to trace the words with a finger, "You know what this means?"

"Yes, I do."

"Lloyd, what am I supposed to do?" Lloyd's brows furrowed; he didn't mind one bit that Zelos was his soulmate, and while his own words hadn't changed colour yet, it felt right. In fact, he was a little overjoyed by the idea, "I'm not good enough for you. This is wrong."

A shiver shot down Lloyd's spine at those words, he stood and tugged up his shirt, revealing those exact words to Zelos; they both watched as they burst into sky-blue, just like Zelos' eyes. Zelos felt his heart skip a beat, his face dropped though; shocked and a little distraught, because he knew they were true. He wasn't good enough for Lloyd, not in anyone's eyes...And, especially not his own, "Zelos," Lloyd took his hand and Zelos looked up to meet soft-brown eyes, "You're perfect for me. That's what these words mean, I don't care what anyone else thinks of you."

"But Lloyd...I don't deserve--"

"Yes, you do!" Lloyd squeezed Zelos' hand, determined and unwavering, the reason Zelos had come to like Lloyd...How that feeling had blossomed into something more, "I believe in you Zelos. Honestly, I wouldn't want anyone other than you, I've really come to like you and I was worried that somebody else would be my soulmate. I'm so glad it's you."

Zelos felt blown-away by that, he stared a Lloyd, completely mesmerised; he knew how head-strong Lloyd could be, really, he should have seen this coming. He curled his fingers around Lloyd's and smiled softly, "Hunny, you're gonna be the death of me."

"So, you really want to be my soulmate?"

"Yes, I wouldn't take anyone else. And if you're so insistent on keeping me. How could I possibly say no to that?"

Lloyd grinned, he surged forward over the table and their lips crashed together; it was messy and uncoordinated, they jerked apart when their teeth clashed. Lloyd snorted out a loud laugh, Zelos found himself chuckling too, "Sorry. I guess I got a little excited."

"I don't mind at all hunny, it's quite cute," Zelos grinned, watching Lloyd turn a pretty shade of pink, "I won't trade you for anyone, I promise."

"Me neither. No matter what you, or anyone else, says to me."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that Lloyd." Lloyd smiled, soft and bright; Zelos was sure his heart jumped at the sight, all he could do was squeeze Lloyd's hand. It did feel right, to be connected like this, as if a missing piece of him was suddenly found; maybe it could work out, Zelos really wanted it to, even if he never put a lot of faith in himself, he trusted Lloyd more than anyone. It was the only approval he really needed, anyone else could be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing with an open/ambiguous ending.  
I think I might write more to this at some point, I really love these two, and I'm weak for soulmate au's.
> 
> (update) hey! if there's anyone on discord, I just started a [discord server](https://discord.gg/PRAA3RM) \- please join if you love zelloyd and/or tales of series<3


End file.
